Dreamweaver
by BlueDragon123
Summary: Oneshot. Piper is having trouble sleeping and the whole Condor is worried. The moral of the story is not to drug your friends. AxP but if you don't like that pairing remember that we all do things we wouldn't do normally in dreams!


Hey guys. Don't aske me where the inspiration for this came from because I have no idea. One minute nothing, the next poof! an idea is born. Anyway if you don't like it please let me know. If you do like it consult your nearest doctor. And thanks! Now enjoy!

* * *

The Condor was buzzing with noise. Finn was practising his music in the bridge, Stork and Junko was working on the engine, and Aerrow and Radarr were working on their skimmer in the hangar. Wait!

"Guys, where's Piper?" asked Aerrow, trying to get engine grease off his hands with a rag. Finn shrugged.

"Working with her crystals," he suggested. They nodded. She was probably working with some crystal or another. _Or maybe arranging her collection of marble old people _thought Finn.

Aerrow was thinking about how weird it was that he hadn't seen Piper all day. On days like this when they weren't being swarmed by Cyclonians or without anyone to requesting their help (and these days had become rare recently) all the Storm Hawks liked to separate and work on their separate projects.

Still Piper and Aerrow met in the hanger on these rare days to practise Sky Fu while Radarr went off to de-chicken the vents. But Piper hadn't come to see him and it was getting dark.

"I'll go and see what she's doing," said Aerrow and Finn nodded. He might have gone as well but he wanted to get back to rocking out before Piper came back to complain about the noise.

As it turned out Piper was dead to the world. She was curled up on her bed fast asleep. For a few seconds, Aerrow just watched. It was a peaceful moment. _She's so cute when she's asleep _he thought. Then it hit him how incredibly creepy this was. Then he began to wonder why Piper was asleep in the middle of the afternoon.

"Piper?" he said nudging her. Piper started and shot up. She mumbled something, rubbed her eyes, yawned and then turned to Aerrow sleepily.

"Morning," she said. "Did I sleep in?" Then comprehension dawned as she looked outside at the sunset. "How long have I been asleep?"

"You tell me," said Aerrow, sitting down next to her, "Why are you so tired?" Piper shrugged.

"We've been fighting Cyclonis and she's breeding all of this new crystal technology," she said, "I guess I had to stay up late for a couple of nights working on some new stuff." Then she gasped. "Oh and I remember doing an experiment just after breakfast so I guess I must have fallen asleep then."

"You missed lunch?" said Aerrow, incredulously. No-one had ever skipped a meal on the Condor before, even if it was just a brief snack. "C'mon you need some food." He grabbed her arm, firmly but gently, to drag her out of her room.

"No Aerrow I need to finish this experiment," she said, pulling her arm out of his grip and jumping over to the table where a rainbow of crystals were laid out.

"Um... I'll get you a sandwich," said Aerrow, lamely before leaving. Piper let her head sag for a second. It was more than a few late nights, some nights she didn't sleep at all. But she had to, that was the thing that he would never understand. She needed to stay one step ahead of Cyclonis or the entire Atmos was doomed.

Later when Aerrow came to check on Piper, she was fast asleep, the sandwich gone. He smiled, took the plate and left quietly. As soon as he had left Piper threw off the covers and got back to her crystals. She didn't have time for sleep tonight. And she was sure that whatever thing had found her sandwich had appreciated it.

***

If you didn't know Piper very well, you would never notice any change. She was happy, hard-working and acted the same as ever. But everyone on the Condor noticed the slight differences:

Piper had stopped nagging them about the state of the Condor, she no longer cared how loud Finn played his music, her navigation was off (Aerrow found himself checking the maps along with Stork to make sure that the co-ordinates Piper had given were right), if she ate something it was very small and she had to be able to eat it within five minutes or less or it was abandoned on the side or thrown to the Wastelands, and she had bags under her eyes that looked like someone had been repeatedly punching her in the face.

"We need to do something," said Aerrow, when Piper had once again retreated to her room after a long day, "She's stopped functioning."

"Yeah but what," said Finn, who liked the fact that Piper had stopped complaining about his guitar but was more concerned to see his friend practically dying.

"We could tie her to her bed," suggested Stork.

"No, she'd probably stay awake anyway," said Aerrow.

"We could ask her nicely," said Junko.

"Tried that buddy," said Finn.

"Yeah but it might work a second time," said Junko, with an innocent smile.

"Sure," said Aerrow, "Go and ask her." Junko smiled appreciatively and then ran off to ask Piper nicely to go to sleep. "Any other ideas?" Finn looked down at the floor.

"I could look through my book of illnesses for something that could have caused this insomnia but I think it's more than likely incurable," said Stork. Aerrow was only half listening Aerrow was the most worried of all of them and the whole thing was eating him up inside.

_Why doesn't she listen? _he wondered. _Doesn't she know that we can fight Cyclonis together? _That was how he had always imagined it. The whole of the Storm Hawks fighting against Cyclonis to the bitter end. But Piper had become so obsessed since they had seen that mine of cloaking crystals. _And when Cyclonis out smarted her, _he remembered, _She outsmarted all of us but it probably hurt Piper the most. _

***

The next day they were out at the market to pick up a few groceries. Piper was wearing sunglasses. She said it was because it was a sunny day and it was but it was more likely because she didn't want people staring at her and her black eyes. It was a nice day on the Atmos, the kind of day where you could lose yourself in the atmosphere. The spicy scent coming from the stalls, the children laughing and running up and down the streets, the cries and cheerful chatter of everyone as they joked with their friends and family and the beautiful weather with a one hundred percent chance of no Cyclonians.

Both Aerrow and Piper were immune to it. Aerrow was far too worried about Piper and Piper was only half aware of what was going on. She was trying very hard not to yawn or curl up on the beige coloured streets and just go to sleep. She tried hard to stop her stomach from growling at the sight of the bright foods in the stalls. Finn, Junko and Radarr were all smiling and trying to look at every stall. Finally they got the last item on the list and Piper breathed a sigh of relief. Even with her sunglasses on the sun was becoming unbearable and she was curious as to how her test was progressing back at home. When the others began to head back to the Condor, Aerrow excused himself.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk," he said. Junko and Finn nodded, Piper didn't seem to notice what they were talking about which tore Aerrow in two for some reason. As soon as he was away from them, Radarr pulled at his shirt, steering him towards a stall on the left. A chubby man was showing off his goods to a young couple.

"The finest in the whole of Atmos," he said, "I have herbs for everything, cooking, medicine, fashionable charms you name it." The couple walked off, obviously uninterested in anything but each others eyes. The chubby man sighed and then turned to Aerrow. "Hey do I know you?"

"Probably not," said Aerrow, backing away slowly. Radarr was already interested in something else. He jumped off Aerrow's shoulder to go and have a look at a stall where they were making fresh bread. Aerrow chuckled and was t about to join him when the man tapped him on the shoulder. Aerrow turned around when the man shoved a bag into his arms.

"I remember now, you are the one with the girl who looks like she has not slept since she was born," said the man. Aerrow opened his mouth to deny it but the man shook his head, "I also know that you are Aerrow who has saved terras from Cyclonians for about a year now better that most Sky Knights. These herbs will help your friend, Piper, so you can get rid of Cyclonians again."

"Thank you," said a flustered Aerrow, not sure what to say. The chubby man grinned and slapped his back with a meaty hand.

"It is no trouble my friend. Put some of this in her tea and she will be fast asleep all night. But-" And he leaned up and whispered in Aerrow's ear, "If she starts to have nightmares eat some as well."

"Why?" said Aerrow.

"If you eat this herb and have a nightmare, you never ever wake up," said the man looking solemn. Then he grinned again. "Tell your friends." Then he hurried back to his stall spotting some potential customers. Aerrow looked into the packet. There was practically a whole bush's worth of leaves in the bag. Radarr jumped back up on his shoulder. His nose was covered in dough and he smelled like cinnamon.

"What did you do?" asked Aerrow but Radarr was already snuffling around in the bag Aerrow closed it up. "No," he said, "This is for Piper." Radarr grinned and chirped. "Yeah, I hope it works to buddy," said Aerrow jogging back to the Condor.

***

It was night time and everyone was in the kitchen but Piper. Aerrow was making hot chocolate for himself and Piper, Radarr was curled up asleep in the corner, Stork was searching through the bag and inspecting all the leaves for 'Flesh-Eating-Spiders' and Finn and Junko were both eating.

"Are we sure this will work?" said Finn, spitting crumbs everywhere. Junko and Stork looked over as well.

Aerrow shook his head. "But what else can we try? Yes we could ask her again," he said patiently practically watching the though run through Junko's head "But this is our last resort." He dunked one of the leaves into the cup of hot chocolate. "I will see you all later." Aerrow grabbed both mugs and walked down to Piper's room. The place was neat and pristine as usual with everything in the right place. The bed was untouched. There was an open journal on the counter top. Piper was drawing out a particularly confusing and undoubtedly clever diagram of something that looked like a crystal infused suit of armour. Aerrow knocked on the door. Piper looked up suddenly and Aerrow held up his one free hand. "I come in peace," he joked handing her a mug.

Piper sniffed the hot chocolate and then shot a grateful look at Aerrow. "Thanks," she said, taking a big sip, "I needed this."

"I can tell," said Aerrow, taking a sip of his and praying that it was not the wrong cup. "When was the last time you got some sleep?" Piper thought about it for a second, then said,

"I got some yesterday. A quick power nap while my Solaris crystal was charging so that I could see the structural differences of the internal molecular energy core from when it wasn't." She yawned and blinked tiredly. "Sorry, I guess I am a bit tired,"

"Most people sleep when that happen," said Aerrow and Piper smiled slightly. She was enjoying this; she hadn't seen Aerrow in forever and she hadn't realised how much it had been bothering her.

"Thank you Aerrow," she said. He smiled back at her. She took another sip of her hot chocolate. It was so tasty, warm and well, if she was honest the nearest thing that she had had for food over the last twelve hours. She yawned again. She was feeling really tired. Even more so than usual. Suddenly she looked up into Aerrow's green eyes and she saw that he was worried. "What's wrong?" she slurred. And then Piper passed out.

Aerrow picked her up and put her gently on her bed. She snored gently as Aerrow tucked her in. When she was asleep Aerrow saw the girl that he had first met all those years ago, the young eager Piper who had just started to learn about crystals and maps. Even then she had been the smartest person that Aerrow had ever known. _And the prettiest _some small part of him said but he shushed it. As he crept out of Piper's room, he remembered the chubby mans words. But looking back he thought to himself, there's no way that someone that peaceful could be having a nightmare.

Stork was still examining the leaves when Aerrow came back. "Did it work?" said Finn. Aerrow nodded and Finn high fived Junko. "So how long is she going to be out for?" Aerrow shrugged.

"Hopefully long enough for her to start acting human again." Stork put down the leaf and went to check their course. "Let's just hope she doesn't have a nightmare." Stork's head snapped back like he was on a rubber band.

"Why?" he said cautiously.

"Because," began Aerrow, "She might not wake up."

"Aerrow!" said Stork, grabbing him by both shoulders "That's why Piper hasn't been sleeping well." Aerrow looked startled.

"I thought she was just obsessed with Cyclonis."

"Well, yes but she has also been having nightmares... well she didn't say but she was having horrible nightmares whenever she fell asleep at night."

"And why didn't you tell me this?!" asked Aerrow, on the verge of strangling Stork.

"Because I didn't realise that this stuff," he said gesturing at the bag of herbs, "might kill her."

"Right," said Aerrow running to Piper's room "because drugging her was such a fantastic idea in the first place." As he raced to Piper's room, he was mentally kicking himself. This had been a bad idea worthy of Finn and Junko never mind their leader who was supposed to be looking out for them. "Please oh please don't be having a nightmare," he whispered as he waited another precious second for the doors to open. Piper was still fast asleep on her bed, with the covers drawn up to her chin. Aerrow breathed a sigh of relief.

He was about to leave when she murmured "Aerrow." He smiled. "Run." He stopped smiling. Piper was turning in her sleep, faster and faster. "No, please, leave them alone," she called. "Please!"

Then there was an eerie silence. It was broken when Finn, Stork, Junko and Radarr all burst in at once. "What's going on?" said Finn.

"It sounded like you were torturing Piper," said Junko. Aerrow sat down hard on Piper's desk chair for a second, shock written all over his face. Then he stood up, determined. Aerrow was not the kind of person who gave up when there was a crisis. He ran wordlessly to the kitchen. The others swapped blanks stares before following him. Aerrow was taking out one of the leaves from the bag and before anyone could say anything he swallowed it whole.

"Ugh. That tastes disgusting," said Aerrow before falling to the floor, fast asleep. Radarr chirped cautiously, poking Aerrow's unmoving head. Finn moved over to the bag of herbs.

"Don't," said Stork before Finn could even think about eating one of the leaves. "We have two people fast asleep, let's not make it three." The other nodded and Finn shoved the bag of herbs into a cupboard and closed the door. "We need to hope that Aerrow knew what he was doing." There was a moment of silence. "We should probably put him onto a bed." Junko nodded and picked Aerrow up. He was very light and as Junko laid him on his bed he couldn't help but wonder what Aerrow was dreaming about.

***

Aerrow woke up on his knees. He was in his worst nightmare in the world and, he reminded himself, apparently Piper's as well. The world outside was red. He could see swarms of Talons flying in all directions, people being dragged into Cyclonia chained together like animals but perhaps the most disturbing of all was the sight right in front of him. Beside him, Finn, Junko, Stork and even Radarr were on their knees with swollen eyes and bruises, with their arms and legs tied together like turkeys. He suspected that his face was in the same kind of condition. Piper was sitting in front of them, chained to a chair with Master Cyclonis behind her hissing in her ear,

"Which one should I kill first, Piper? Any ideas?" Tears were streaming down Piper's face, she looked utterly defeated.

"Please, no. Leave them alone."

"Hmm," said Cyclonis, ignoring her moving towards the line of Storm Hawks. "Maybe the little blue one, Radarr," she said, stroking one of Radarr's long ears, "He's caused me so much trouble over this past year. I wonder what he tastes like. Or maybe," she continued dancing over to Junko, "The friendly giant, Junko. Such a precious soul and so strong. Maybe I could just brainwash him and use him in my army."

"Leave them alone," choked Piper. Aerrow tried to get her attention but he was speechless. Fear has a way of doing that to you. He knew that this wasn't real but this was the kind of thing that kept him up at nights. Not just the fact that they might lose this war but the consequences.

"Ah and the merb," said Master Cyclonis, hovering over Stork, "Such a fantastic pilot and a master engineer I hear. Oh well." She moved over to Finn. "Such a handsome boy, Finn I think it was, a good sharpshooter but not very good with his skimmer." She cackled. And then she saw Aerrow. "And last but by no means least," she said savouring the words.

"Piper, you have to wake up," said Aerrow.

"The Sky Knight."

"Leave him alone."

"Piper, it's a nightmare."

"Oh and isn't he fantastic. Yes I think he will be the first one to go. It was so fun to watch him grovel for your life. If only you had been more prepared,"

"Please not Aerrow I-"

"Piper, wake up." Aerrow struggled against the rope. He was being held back by more than imaginary cord. Unless Piper stopped panicking there was no way he was going anywhere. "You're in control."

A purple crystal slipped underneath his jaw. "I beg to differ," whispered Cyclonis. To his merit, that wasn't enough to stop Aerrow.

"Piper, you're in control. It's just a dream. Look," he said, standing up, "You have to believe me." He lowered his voice a bit. The images around him were starting to get a bit fuzzy. Piper was starting to regain control. "You haven't trusted me as much as usual have you?"

Piper looked away, the chains washing off her like water. Cyclonis screwed her face up in rage. It looked like a child had left a wax drawing out in the rain. "It's not that I don't trust you-"

"Piper," he interrupted, "We had to drug you to get you to go to sleep. I had to find out from Stork you were having nightmares. You haven't talked to me in weeks." He stopped when he saw how upset he was making Piper. The ropes on his legs and arms faded away. Stork, Finn, Radarr, and Junko smiled and then poofed out of semi-existence. The Talons disappeared into the background and the fiery background started to weave into something more sceanic. The last to go was Cyclonis, hissing and stomping her feet like a toddler.

Aerrow smiled. "See what happens when you trust us."

"You drugged me!"

The statement rang through Piper's mind like an angry echo. Aerrow began to back up. "Calm down Piper-"

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because you gave us no other choice! Weren't you listening?" There was a silence. Now the nightmare was over, Piper's imagination began to spurt out a new dream. Aerrow and Piper watched as a beach sprawled out underneath them, the sky painted with sunset colours. The whole team was on the beach, Stork with his book, Finn with his guitar, Junko with a three foot long sandwich and Radarr just chilling out. "This is nice," said Aerrow, finally.

"It is," was all Piper would say. The sound of the waves drowned out another awkward silence.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Piper tried to avoid his spring green eyes but it was impossible. She looked up and she could see all the hurt, the pain, the doubt.

"I trust you," she said, taking a step closer. Aerrow's heart started to pump blood a bit faster. "It's just that," she paused, "What if Cyclonis wins? What will happen to everyone?"

"That is never going to happen." Piper sighed and looked at the sand. That was a typical Aerrow answer.

"You can't know." He reached down and lifted up her chin with one finger.

"Yes I can. Look at us. We're the best team this side of the Atmos. But if we lost Stork," he turned to the skinny merb and Piper glanced over as well. Dream-Stork ignored them just like the real one would, "we wouldn't be able to get anywhere. And Finn wouldn't have any more skimmers." Piper smirked. "Without Radarr, I would be dead five or six times over."

"If not more," added Piper.

"I suppose," grinned Aerrow."If we lost Finn," turning to the blonde sharpshooter who was strumming out what could have been a tune, "Who would you fight with? And who can shoot as well as Finn? Nobody."

"Even if he is annoying," said Piper.

"But fun," reminded Aerrow before Piper banished him from the dream. "Junko," he continued, "the nicest guy and the probably the strongest engineer in the Atmos. The Condor would probably fall apart without him. Piper," he said turning back to her, "We were falling apart without you. You have no idea what kind of a state the kitchen is in, we're going to be lost in the next few days if Stork and I have to keep on trying to read the maps and there's no one to tell Finn to shut off his music."

"What about if we lost you?" asked Piper.

"You'd get by," said Aerrow, shortly. "Look Piper bottom line, you can always come and talk to us if you need to. No more of this stupid-" But he stopped when Piper pulled him closer.

"Fine no more," she said. "Let's just have some fun before we have to wake up again." Aerrow smiled.

And then he kissed her. The whole dream shook. Fireworks exploded through the sky, the sea churned and bubbled, and the air was full of sweet music. The other Storm Hawks had disappeared. Piper was not a big fan of having an audience.

"So I take it you like that," grinned Aerrow, looking around.

"I don't know," said Piper, grinning like a mania, "Let's try again."


End file.
